Memories
by Jester-Be-Me
Summary: A memory returns but that bringing the dangers that cause a dramatic timing.
1. The Begining Never The End

~ I'm new at this if I make any mistakes tell me.. Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha Characters in here.~

  
  


My thoughts came again as I wondered off my work. My attention was off everything. In the real word my left hand was supporting my head I was leaning on it. My silver hair let loose, flung to my left shoulder. My amber eyes staring to my notebook. My right hand held to my pen. The point of the pen was upon the notebook but not exactly moving. I was wearing my usual uniform. __

  


_"That feeling again-" _My thought was shortened because Mr. Yoh's dark brown eye on everyone was quick and he noticed me in a second. My eyes moved toward him as he spoke to me in his adult manner.__

  


"Sess, pay attention! -" Mr. Yoh was interrupted from saying anymore, when the class door opened. My amber orbs shifted toward it, my attention caught to it. The principle entered, Ms. Kasu. Her serious face showed that she had an announcement to make or just something important to say. My eye was the first to look toward the principle as the class eye's fallowed, including Mr. Yoh. 

  


"Good morning Mr.Yoh and good morning students . . . " Ms. Kasu replied trailing off to show she had more to say. "...I hope I haven't interrupted anything." Ms. Kasu's eyes turned to Mr. Yoh for that answer.

  


"Good morning Ms. Kasu and no, you haven't interrupted anything," Mr. Yoh replied first. Nodding at Ms. Kasu as of he understood what was happening.

  


"Good morning," The class replied in unison. With Ms. Kasu entering, after their replying to her 'good morning' everyone started to whisper really quietly to each other. Except me, I just waited for the whole thing to go on.

  


"We have a new student today. His name is Sesshou. Mr. Yoh I promise you'll give him an assistant, and students I promise you'll give him good welcomes," Ms. Kasu looked toward the door as she spoke sternly. Then she eyed every student in the room including me.

  


A male entered, he had his hair braided, an amazing color of silver. His eyes were an elegant color of golden, but when you looked into them. They were icy cold. It was like getting stabbed in the back with infinity amounts of knives. Staring into them I felt the knives sink in. That was Sesshou. His eyes went to everyone in the class. His eyes stopped at me . . . I looked away.

  


"Sess will assist him, Ms. Kasu. Sess raise your hand," Mr. Yoh replied for the assistant. He looked toward Ms. Kasu for a reply to this and she nodded in agreement.

  


_What?! Why me? This guy scared me and I had to work with him! ....oh well . . . I'll have to listen . . . I wonder why his eyes are so could though, and I just noticed something he seems like a royal person standing so straight like that._

  


My hands rose slowly as I looked toward Sesshou and felt the knives sink in deeper. Sesshou looked at me with his cold eyes. I pulled my hand down and looked away quickly. I sank into my chair a bit as I got myself up quickly. Ms. Kasu then left without a word.

  


"Sesshou sits in the desk behind Sess. Sess instructs him to his next class when class is over. Also, you will tell him what to do for homework since I do not want to repeat myself and right now I want you to read the poem you have written in class."

  


Mr. Yoh looked at me as his glassed glinted, the rest of the class was whispering as they also, looked to me. Raising, I cleared my throat. My paper already out I started to read it:

  


_My mind is empty, _

_nothing is clear ,_

_I feel an instant fear._

  


_My memory has left, _

_but maybe it's just not there, _

_raising my head I think of it,_

_time to time. _

  


_My life is full of twists and turns,_

_but nothing seems to come back,_

_as the devils just praise of me,_

_the heavens do nothing at that._

  


_It's just a mystic enchantment that has been cast._

  


_A curse,_

_a spell ,_

_it has been cast, _

_it seems only on,_

_but to me infinity it is,_

_lost memory . . . _

  


Mr. Yoh smiled, even though I didn't pay attention before he always forgets about it when someone does good work. I saw someone roll their eyes. I ignored them as always as I, listened to Mr. Yoh's praising my work.

  


"Very good Sess, very good!"

  
  


The rest of the class time when Mr. Yoh just blabbed, I took notes, I didn't want to get in trouble again. Then I realized that Sesshou was watching me, but when I looked toward him he quickly looked down toward his notes. A few more minutes past as the shrill of the class bell came and I started to pack. Everyone would've already of took off. Mr. Yoh placed a pass on my desk incase I got late for my class, but for some reason not one for Sesshou. I realized why when Sesshou and I were in the hall. He gave me the folded up schedule. I had to take my schedule out to believe it. 

  


"They gave us the same classes!? How can they do that!?" I stared at the schedule's for a while before taking a breath. "I'll just have to deal with it . . . hey Sesshou you all right?"

  


"I'm fine . . . " Sesshou trailed off looking down. He was leaning against the wall. When I took his hand, he looked up. " What are you doing?" He pulled his hand away from mines' instantly before I even replied.

  


~Give some reviews please~

  
  



	2. Action

~Sess hopes you like the story so far, and please give some reviews. Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters that are placed here. Anyway thanks all the people who gave me reviews! *Hugs*

People: Can't-breath-

~Hee hee *Lets go and lets you read*~ 

"I'm taking you to my locker, I need to get my materials for our next class, next we go to yours" 

I swung my hand to his and instantly grabbed his hand, his hand was loose against mine, for some reason I thought I felt a blood clot, but before long I was at my locker. Letting his hand go as I turned the swift knob of locker #158. It clicked open, pulling the handle. The door of the peach metal locker swung open.

Looking in anyone could see I was a neat person, my reading books on the top, with paper stacked at the side, with a pencil case in the front, at the bottom area held text books with a black binder with symbols imprinted on it, and a closed a box near that. Grabbing my binder and a few text books along with my reading book and pencil case. My amber orbs shot right to Sesshou, as I quickly glanced away wincing from the feeling of those knives.

"What's your locker number?" I questioned hesitantly.

Sesshou just moved to the locker next to mine and turned the knob of it taking out several materials and moved off toward next class. Looking over to him, staying where I was before he disappeared from site. Shaking my head as my legs paced the halls, running the same direction. 

"HEY WAIT UP!"

Sesshou was just ignoring me, he just continued walking as he made it to drama class. Walking in as the bell rang. I walked in late but I had a pass at least, sitting myself in the bleachers, making sure my skirt was pulled down. Everyone was waiting for the directions, supposedly we were supposed to start some acting today.

"Class, as I said yesterday I would find something for us to act out, but when I looked I found something so perfect, that I scheduled a date with Ms. Kasu for us to have a play where we will be playing for your classmates and your parents. I have parts for everyone-"

"But Ms. Lings aren't we supposed to audition for the parts before we are given the roles" A black-haired student . . . no. . Not a black-haired student, but in precise identifying it was Kagome by the way those eyes and bangs were made out it.

"Kagome I know all of you very well by now and even Sesshou, so I looked from you to get these parts out, now say here when you hear me say your name, and also come down to get your script. This story is actually made from me, a long time ago, and you know what, some of the character's names match the ones some of you were given"

Ms. Ling was quick with the calling as everyone soon got their scripts. Some groaned, others said nothing, and some would give the usual _yes_. Looking over to Sesshou who was on the bottom bleacher in front of me he just looked at his script quietly.

My hand slipped off my script as it bonked Sesshou right in the head and fell to the ground in front of me. My hand quickly reached for it as I felt my hands stop. Looking up, I couldn't blink as the knives seemed to go even deeper then before.

It was Sesshou he seemed mad . . . I think he thought I did that on purpose

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_That girl is like everyone else. Thinking she can make it seem like an accident. It was no accident at all . . . and it hurts._

I glared at her for the moment, when she tugged from me to move away I had to let her go. Turning back to face the teacher, I looked at my script. Ignoring my supposed guide, I then looked and saw I got the main role, looking through the lines I looked back up at the teacher as I herd my name.

My eyes looked over as my guide started down the stairs passing me, stopping as she looked over, she then spoke.

"Common we are practicing on this. I'm playing that servant girl. But someone will go in my place for that later in the practice." She must of have thought I wasn't paying attention, well she was right I wasn't. I followed her down a bit toward the steps moving forward a bit on the ground, as the lines instructed. I could see Sess move toward the back of me, the tapping of the heel of her shoe showed she was still moving till it stopped. Most things became quiet. I scanned the lines counting to ten I moved sideways as Sess lurched forward it was hard to see if it had hurt as she fell with a thud at the side. Another student that had white hair . . . well he seemed most likely to be my brother for say but he could not have been. Could he? I shook my head but looked back at my lines as I herd an 'ahem!' I swiftly moved to turn around facing that white haired male. My eyes moved to the lines. "Hanyou I see your coming at your defeat now with the sword?" My voice preceded as cold as I spoke. "Feh, like I ever would!" The white haired replied having an imaginary sword at hand. Then that interruptive black-haired girl before came forward. "Inuyasha-oh! Sesshomaru!" "Kagome stay back I'll get that girl" Inuyasha replied moving forward with his sword. I moved my hand to Sess's collar grabbing her by it and pulled her up, she was the one moving up though. Surprisingly it seemed as if I was picking Sess up. "This wench what do you need of her Inuyasha? It doesn't seem she will go with you, might she have a shard within her." I said then out loud. Sess snapped, as her hands moved onto my face. I was for sure she was gonna hit me but she didn't. It was imaginary, acting. Kagome seemed shocked. Inuyasha grinned. I placed my finger under her chin. "I should kill you for that wench but I have some use of you" I replied.

" BRAVO!" Ms Ling then shouted. "Bravo, everything seemed to have made out really well!"

~I need some reviews if it's something either to correct me or to tell me this is quite good. I don't care I just need some but anyway sorry for any confusing sentences or stuff. When I read it from my computer, it makes sense but when I soon publish it doesn't ^^; Sorry for that.~ 

~SweetliMedy~ Oh thanks for the comment and I'm trying my best to keep time to keep continuing..going on and on and on till my brain explodes and stuff. *Hugs* But thanks again 

~Angel~ *Cries* See I cried too when I read it..lol hey just kidding but I agree with you 

~Faven~ Oh..really? Well, you can try by time and...maybe make it.

~Hottiegrlx90~ OH YAY! People want more, people like you *Hugs*

~InuyashaFan~ LOL Sorry it took a month and several days for this update but I did update! And keep writing, be confident, thats what I do. I bet your writing is pretty good! 

  
  



	3. Clear Vision

Not all of this is mine..so yeah!

I let go of her chin, as I noticed she seemed to have no reaction. She simply moved forward a bit backwards then look toward Ms. Ling. She seemed a bit pale looking as her eyes glanced toward me. Ms. Ling then responded to the look. "Oh back to your seats, I want everyone to pair up by the list on the back of their script for Day 1, practice the scene it tells you to, and you saw the practice now, do the same. Have feeling, now pair up!" I looked to my script. I was paired up with Inu, the guy playing Inuyasha. I was thinking now if Ms. Ling just rearranged the names in this script for a book, to make this so similar. I watched as the Kagome moved to Sess, talking with her and I could make out the words she spoke, 'You ok? You seem pale.' "Hey!" I turned my head to Inu. He gave an annoyed look at me and I just gave him a cold look back. "Feh, lets just get on with this." Inu replied. I moved forward as in the script, outstretched my second and third finger from my thumb at his neck. I kept my simple gaze. Inu growled like the script and swapped his hand toward me. I moved backward, dodging as I moved my hand to my side as if sheathing a sword. Moving it forward as I saw Inu's movements forward.

_This all seemed familiar...._

_Why?_

I felt shocked, I felt like I would faint. Something happened when I was acting. I just don't know what. I looked up to Kagome as she spoke I wasn't paying attention. I nodded slightly and looked to my script. I glanced over and caught the gaze of Sesshou. Somehow this time the knives along my back loosened, pulling out a bit of an inch. I pulled my eyes back to Kagome as she started. "I'm sorry. I didn't know, and he was-" "...no stop it! Just go!" I made my site slightly blur, my voice bitter. Kagome face seemed to soften as she hugged me tight. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it to happen. It's just he tried to kill Inuyasha, I didn't think."Kagome said in a sad voice. I made myself move a hand to shove her away. "It's to late! It's on my blame, not yours! I didn't see it till the last moment, it was my fault, it was my lose!" My voice sounded dreadful. It sounded miserable, sad. I felt eyes turned to me slightly then away. My head rested against her shoulder, I felt the blur. I thought it was fake, my heart thumped, it told me opposite. I felt stricken as it flashed against my mind again. My eyes widened as imaged flooded against my eyes. It hurt. I saw blood. Then a face, a face so familiar, blood running along it. I herd my voice then sobs. Its came off as I lifted my head from Kagome's shoulder in time to see that she looked truly worried. I was confused.

_Why is it happening to me? What is it?_

I gave her a look to tell her I was just fine. Wiping away the tears along my eyes with my sleeves. I looked over as I saw swift moments from Inu and Sesshou. It seemed odd to me. It also, seemed quite impressive, moving easily and it seemed to fallow the script. When I looked around a few people seemed, caught up with their acting but several had stopped to look over. I didn't care slightly. I then scanned the room for Ms. Ling. She left, where could she be? I moved off looking to Kagome and then grabbed a pass for the bathroom. I moved off quickly into the halls. A stopped and slowed my pace and glanced back hearing foot steps behind me. A chill ran down my spin and before I could quickly move away I felt arms twist around my waist and a cold breath at my neck.

"Hey Sess.." The voice was dark and seductive. Belonging none other then well the most wanted male in the school or to say most girls liked him. For my instance, he sends chills up my back what do you think? I moved forward, feeling fear crawl around me as his arms held onto me tight. My throat felt dry as I managed to pull out some words, trying to keep the words strong. " Get away from me!" I said in a low hiss, as I moved to push away again, I winced slightly the grip had hardened. "I only wanted to say hello." He said in a voice that was slightly dark, teasing, I couldn't exactly place it into a category. It was slightly hard to breathe now. I had to admit something. I hadn't been eating much, I knew it was unhealthy but after that in stint when I was a kid I was never that much self-conscious. That what made me so weak, damned if only I ate more. If only I stopped being a hypocrite and be who I am! I shook my head getting my attention back, moving one leg to kick him hard, but then I felt heavy weight along the leg that almost raised. It was his foot. It felt slightly heavy and painful. Good thing I didn't try using both legs, I looked to the side slightly in relief. It was Miroku, this was odd he played a character named Miroku in the play. Gosh now I was wondering how Ms. Ling got this story so connected to everyone by name. She said she didn't change anything. "Now, Naraku let go of her, don't want to cause any trouble now." He said calmly, and rather kindly. "I was just being friendly." When Naraku finally left, I let out a breath.

"Thanks Miroku." I replied keeping a distance. He was a bit perverted sometimes like that character along the play. Now that I noticed it mostly, everyone matched up with their character. I was slightly surprised and was caught off guard. SLAP! Miroku had done it again. He rubbed his face and murmured words I couldn't hear. I sighed slightly at him as I made it into the girl's room, he passing me. I went toward the sink and rubbed my sides and waist a bit. It ached slightly, I hoped he didn't leave any marks. I ran a hand along cool water rushing from the faucet. It always comforted me somehow. I hung my head down slightly splashing my face. I opened my eyes and looked at myself from the river. Closing my eyes my hand still at the faucet the cool water running down along my finger tips. An image flashed before my closed eyes. I could feel everything, smell, see. A waterfall before I and I were above it. I could hear the water crashing down. My site caught a little girl. She was wearing something old, a checkerboarded kimono. It rose to her knees. A crooked pony tail too on said at a small length. Her hair was a black color reaching her shoulders. Her eyes a chestnut color. She giggled slightly and gave me a smile. My heart warmed slightly. She seemed so cute, so pure, so sweet. She splashed water in my direction and my eyes shot open. I looked toward the running water and closed it, drying off my hands with paper towels moved off back to class. I stopped in the middle of the hall, Sesshou in front of me. A long pause came as we looked at each other slightly. I didn't feel slight pain but comfort. I shook my head and moved my gaze, I must have been insane. Wasn't he the one he wouldn't listen to me about waiting for guidance to next class? I felt his gaze still along me slightly until I herd him speak with that same tone.

"Ms. Ling told me to get you as were next for the schedule." I just gave a simple nod and moved forward. I didn't want to start something now. I was buried in my own thoughts, not wanting to forget them at the argument. My gaze kept at the

Ground, giving a blank look toward it. Strands of my hair falling at face. A light flashed though...

Thanks..for all reviews gave last time..great help! I mean it too!


	4. A Mother?

I tried to push it away, not now. I didn't want it now! Images caught me along. I was somewhere, in a meadow. It had tall grass surrounding me, what else you'd guess it to be, the city? I scratched my leg a bit, grass is very itchy while your wearing a skirt. WHAT?! My eyes widened, I can feel grass? Well I felt it before, now end....end...my calming self was gone. It wouldn't end, pulling up further. I almost jumped back down, I herd someone giggling. I looked around quickly, then my eyes caught with a little girl. The one from my earlier image. Pony tail, checker-boarded kimono, and etc. She was running over to me, quite odd. Looking behind me I saw no one, when I looked back I almost fell backward. She was in front of me.

"Hello!" Where the words that came from her, a smile imprinted on her lips.

"..hello and who are you?" I bended down along her level, with no hesitation to smile back. I was surprised slightly to get a response. I was a stranger to her, and older. Doesn't she get taught by her parents? Well I was in some imagination thing, so maybe that was why.

"Rin, who is you?" She asked. That sweet look still along her, as she looked kindly up to me.

"My name is Sess, nice to meet you. Where's your Mommy and Daddy?" I questioned.

Rin's eyes lifted toward the sky, as she tilted her head up. Pointing toward the sky. For a moment I didn't know her meaning, then I knew. I pitied her for the bit, but she seemed happy. Looking back to me she smiled.

"..hmm so who takes care of you, huh?" I questioned, keeping the smile plastered on my face. Rin, she's the sweetest girl I know from the point. Quite friendly, so I thought I might as well return it.

"Sesshomaru-sama and Jakken-samma" Was her response.

_What's happening? First Sesshou, now Sesshoumaru, I wonder when there is gonna be a Sessha. All including my name Sess started with an S-E-S-S which is nice. Not. Well, live with it I suppose_.

I put my arm around her, pulling her up. She was pretty light.

"Where are they? They didn't just leave you on your own did they?" I questioned. I would of hunted them down, and smacked them if they did. Still wondering where I was, in a meadow I know, but exactly where. Didn't seem like I was still in Japan.

"Nu-uh Rin playing with Jakken-samma, now Rin don't know where Jakken-sama is." She replied. Giggling, as I tickled her a bit. Looking up slightly as I herd some yelling. Then I found myself in front of a frog or toad or whatever, getting threatened.

"Let go of Rin you, you wench! I shall burn you if you don't!" Pulling his staff like that in my face, he asked for it. I glared at him. Lifting my leg I kicked him, I was impressed. I kicked him and he went flying in the sky.

"Bye bye Jakken-sama." Rin then said, waving her hand toward the direction he went.

"Oh, that was him. Oops, oh well common lets just go. I'm sure he'll turn up, later." I replied with a small laugh. Continuing on the grass, I don't know why, I guess I'd think I'd get to something. Even if this was some flash thing. I nuzzled her, making her giggle. Sitting down, removed the chain along my waist. It was getting heavy, and I was getting the tiniest bit of tired. Rin seemed tired as well, and it was just a little walk. Yet, maybe she was out longer already. I held her along with one arm, pulling her up a bit more. It was getting darker by the second, if I can get wood I'd be able to get some defense and some warmth. Wrapping part of the chain along my hand, the end that was loose was sharp. I don't really expect anything to attack but might as well. My thoughts wondering further about this weird thing. Shouldn't I be scared? I wasn't at the moment, maybe because I had company. Glancing to Rin, she fell asleep. Head resting along my shoulder, hands wrapped around my neck. I couldn't help it but smile, she was absolutely adorable. I also, think she speaks more Japanese then I. I grinned, then noticed finally my surroundings had changed. We finally got into some area with trees. I gently put Rin down, taking some branches I lifted back to her. Starting a fire, a barrier of rocks around it, dug up. I finally relaxed, tension was a pooling over me. My eyes keeping at Rin, weird. Really....how can I get close to this girl. Felt like a mother, ugg this whole thing ugg. Oh well, maybe its because she was the nicest person I know or just difference in how she acts to me. Sighing I threw another branch into the fire. I wonder if this would end like the rest, just playing with me, leaving me at the edge.


	5. Jewel Doubled

- Thank you some of you for the reviews. And a few of you that don't like me adding a made-up character which I understand, just comment on it because you can't just put yourself as Sess if you'd wish because I know some of you are fans of Sesshy, but I'm trying to be original, I would not like to be doing something so much like someone else, also, I play better along the line of a made-up character. Because I control them, but as an original I have to play a specific part..so..yeah-

I lifted my eyes hearing something, like a twig snapping. Growling to show at least some strength, I held the chain tightly. "..wait Inuyasha!" I herd a familiar voice, KAGOME?! "Kagome what's happening?!" I shouted at her as I soon saw her. In some other uniform, it had green, and with some pattern. What?! Next to a couple of strangers, well at least I- wait! They each look exactly like other people I know at school, just in some weird clothes. I stared at them all like they were crazy, moving over I played with ears Inuyasha suddenly had. "What are you doing?!" He shouted at me. "..how do you know my name? Who are you?" Kagome asked me. Slightly surprised I pulled back. Then I gave an agitated look as Miroku soon appeared before me. "Please excuse Inuyasha for his rudeness." He soon said. "My rudeness! She was the one who just came over and touched my ears!" Inuyasha soon shouted, looking fairly angry.

I stared at all of them, then pulled forward as it seemed they were finish for a moment. "My name is Sess, and Kagome of course I know you. Did something happen now that you don't remember me? We do go to the same school you know. With Inu, Miroku, and Sango. Wait, this is an illusion so maybe you don't.." Was my response as I looked over seeing Sango grab Miroku by the ear. Pulling him away from myself.

Kagome looked at me for a moment. Soon seeing this small little fox looking boy, and a cat-like looking creature as I looked away. "This is real, what are you talking about?" Sango soon questioned me. "She may be from Naraku." I glanced over at Inuyasha. "...Naraku! Ha! You're joking right? Like I'd ever work for him, ew that idea, ug why did you have to get that in my head?!" I shouted at dog boy. "....anyways answering your question, at school I've all of a sudden having this visions and stuff and now this must be another vision just longer to this point that it's ever bin." "Inuyasha she can't be from Naraku, I don't even think she's a demon." I herd Kagome reply. "Yes, I agree with Kagome. This beautiful maiden doesn't look like she'd be with Naraku." Miroku stated. The fox boy nodded. "Look, and there is a little girl with her too."

"Don't even think about it." I herd Sango say soon to Miroku. "Think about what Sango." Miroku replied in response, giving an innocent look. "..don't worry he won't be able to do anything to this point. He's the same person at school." I replied, looking at Sango. My gaze shifting to fox boy as he came over. "Hi, my name is Shippo." I smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, Shippo" I replied bending down patted his head. "Since you know everyone else, except me and Kirara. We are real though too, we aren't any illusion at all." Shippo knew what he was talking about, rubbing the back of his head though as he smiled.

I smiled in return. I'd say he would be the second nicest. "Hand over the jewel shards." I glared at Inuyasha, being rude as he mostly is. "You know at least you can say please. Oh and I don't know what your talking about." I replied casually. "Inuyasha, don't be rude like that." I herd Kagome say after a moment of silence. "Feh." Where the words of his loss as he pulled back, glaring. "Are you sure you don't know what it is? It's like this purple sharp thing." I looked at Shippo as he tried to explain what this Shikon Jewel looked like and all. I shook my head. "I never saw something like that before." I replied. "Shippo.." I herd Kagome say, her eyes seeming somewhat unhappy. I gave a suspicious look, then looked over as Rin woke.

"..should have said for all of you to quiet.." I mumbled, moving over toward Rin. Wrapping the chain fully around my arm. Yeah right I look that nice. Miroku was just up for beautiful women. Oh nice I'm beautiful. I could hardly sustain a laugh. More thought's following through. "Good morning Rin." I replied with a smile toward her. I watched the others behind, they seem be talking about something they didn't want me to hear. I didn't care as much, as long as they didn't plan to mob me. Well, not to cause any trouble to this point. "Good morning, Sess-chan." Was her response, tilting her head to see the people behind me.

"Who's them?" She questioned me. I glanced over to 'them', grunting slightly as I pulled her up turning to face them. As soon as I turned around they all separated, trying to act as if nothing was happening. I didn't take it to mind. "Something wrong? Oh and Rin meet.." I paused taking a breath. "Kagome, Inu, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo." Gesturing to each one, as I named them. "Its Inuyasha!" I glanced over as Inuyasha spoke. "Can't we just-Ow!" I could hardly sustain a laugh watching this. Miroku had hit him on the head, with this long stick. It had this golden piece on the top with rings. It looked kind of nice. "We were going to ask if you mind joining us?" I looked at him for a moment, looking at everyone else. "Why are you asking?"

"..well Kagome don't you think we should just tell her.." I could hear Sango say, even though she was trying be quiet about it. I blinked, what was this about? "Yeah Kagome it doesn't matter any way. She's crazy anyway." "Inuyasha!" Kagome was speaking. "Sit boy!" Slightly startled as I watched Inu- I mean Inuyasha getting slammed into the ground. Shippo shook his head in pity. "It's just that we are collecting pieces of Shikon No Tama, it had broken into many pieces and if it gets in to the wrong hands there may be destruction. You have one in you, and we need it.." Starting to trail off Sango continued for her. "We just don't think its right for us to destroy you to get the jewel as you did no harm toward us in any way, even though we need the jewel. Mind to come with us, since it is dangerous out here?"


	6. Trip

-OOOSH I forgot disclaimer, will I do not own some of these characters-

"Where is Rin, Jakken?" A void look came of this question, yellow-golden optics bored into the toad's own eyes. Familiar strands of silver and white, came running down. Long-nailed fingers at his sides, a fluffy white object unknown along his shoulders, grey armor resting along his chest, and so on. A guess, easily this was seen as Sesshomaru-sama.

Fear was easily hinting from the toad, Jakken-sama Shivering slightly, with one webbed hand along his staff, and looking somewhat downwards. "...This rude female of some sort took her! She kicked me-" He was soon cut off, again he was sent flying into the air.

Staring downwards from the cliff he stood along, he'd soon come down to retrieve Rin. He would catch her sent from the meadows, soon heading in its direction.

The scene changing into the same forest Rin was at for now, sitting talking with the small fox boy named Shippo. Seeming to have some fun at the least with her small giggling, and smile. It was the same with fox boy. Amber orbs watching this play, one ear though at the conversation of the new friends, maybe? Pushing away one strand of silver hair, shifted her full gaze at Kagome and nodded in understanding. "This isn't all for Inuyasha though right? He's kinda being selfish with that thought" Was her response. "SHUT UP YOU-" Inuyasha had shifted up to hit Sess, hands clenched into a fist. "Inuyasha, sit boy." Was Kagome's response as she shook her head, in a somewhat annoyance.

"So, you understand we'll have to take the shards from the inside of you at one time?" Miroku questioned, though they did. "Should we do that, what if she dies?" Sango questioned, she didn't like this idea much. "..Kaede, we can ask her." Kagome replied, remembering her first encounter when she had come here. A centipede demon had bitten her to get the jewel, she was still healed. Miroku gave a slight nod. "That's a great idea." Sango replied with a nod and smile, petting Kirara resting along her lap.

"What was that for?!" Inuyasha said with a snarl, as he finally was able to get up. "..anyways she said we were an image, maybe she isn't really so why should we care?! Shouldn't we just take the shard from her" "Inuyasha she's simply being a bit delusional at the time bring, forgetful, vulnerable-" Miroku received an agitated look from Sango for that. "What was the last thing you said Miroku?" Slightly twitching as she spoke. "Oh nothing, nothing." He replied with a small nervous laugh, putting a hand up waved it up and down. "Don't worry about Inuyasha, Sess, but by any chance do you know any guy named Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned, as Miroku got hit in the head, actually whammed, but anyways.

"Well, I know a Sesshou, but no Sesshomaru. Is this guy rude, cold, and kinda blank looking. If thats him, then yeah I kinda know him like I know you." She replied, rubbing her eyes slightly, and then looking around. Ignoring Inuyasha and everyone slightly for a moment. Then I felt tingle, pulling up I put my foot out in some sense, and soon I saw some tornado.

BABUMP! I started laughing, and as well as dog boy. I didn't think it but I tripped Koug or whoever this guy may be now. "Koug, hey you alright?" I questioned in a middle of some laughs, taking one large breath I called myself down. "You!" He snarrled from the ground. "You mutt-" He soon was cut off when he saw whoever this strange person was. "I'm not the mutt he is.." Pausing I pointed at Inuyasha, who I knew glared at me. "I'm Sess, and your Koug right? Or who are you now?"

"..Kouga." He replied, somewhat embarrassed now. Not the exact fact of getting tripped but by a girl. If he said that out loud he'd get killed. As well, he wouldn't hit this girl, she seemed weak anyways.

"...Oh hey Kagome!" Kouga then said delightfully toward. "Ooh..Koug..oh I get it!" Sess, soon said. Inuyasha growled at that comment, and Kouga glanced at Sess. As if trying to see who this was exactly. "Oh, I see a fight is going on over-" "Shut up!" Inuyasha had said it that time. "..well mutt you are-" "now Kouga, now Inuyasha, don't go interrupting me you here?" Sess soon said. Both the mutt and the mutt scoffed.


	7. Reality Is It?

- Oi, I forgot. 0.0;; Someone doesn't get how Sess got there..damned my short term memory, but she's not really there. Its one of those images she gets all of a sudden. This is supposed to be one another of them.

Osh and story for not posting anything for so long, but I will after awhile. Maybe a new story, too. Though never great at this keeping to original thing.-

-Disclaimer-...I own Sesshy actually nope. But I do own Sess, I did make her up, but anyways I don't own Inu Character's in here-

The scene had paused in the hallway, in which Sesshou and Sess stood.

First I simply had to come get her, now I was pulled to watch her fall to the ground. I'd thought-for some reason this girl was getting on my nerves, why? I simply tried to blank this away, why should I be annoyed from here anyhow? I watched her for a moment before kneeling down, she seemed fine, and she was breathing correctly. Was this some joke, I pulled up at that though, I wouldn't be fooled, and I nudged her with my foot once. She didn't move, and I nudged her harder this second time. Was it, truly something was wrong?

"SESS!" A yell came from somewhere across the room. "What are you doing?! Leave her alone you JERK!"A brown haired female was walking forward toward me, dark brown orbs staring at me angrily, and in return I gave her a void look. "..Sess!? Are you ok?!" Kneeling down toward the body of that wench, she shook the girl's shoulder, and as if that would help. I had given her a somewhat kick already with that hard nudge, she was-what's wrong with her? "What did you do?! I'll kill you!" A growl emitted from herself, as she continued that glare as she looked up toward myself, and in returned I kept that blank look. Shifting walked forward, I'd go get a teacher, and hopefully this annoying other wouldn't try to stop him for an explanation. "HEY! Wait, where are you going?! Come back here you!!!" She exclaimed loudly.

I didn't hear her finally after I past few corner considerate even for me to do anything, pausing as I came to a stop behind the Ms. Ying, and arched a brow, she didn't notice me. "...Ms.Ying.."I called out to her, and her gaze fallowed toward mind, tilting her head curiously, and the question in her simple expression toward me. "Something is wrong with...Sess." I was rather careless, and for this moment didn't actually come to care. Her eyes widened at first, and then moved her hand shying me away from the door way. "Show me, where?" She questioned, her tone rather urgent and for a moment I simply paused. I stood there, still, and then I wandered what would be so important. This girl was just something normal, and she just probably fainted for some reason.

I moved as Ms. Ying gave me a light shove, off, and toward the two. Yes, the two now, and it was certainly agitating. I'd have to listen to that other annoying woman's shouting, and the thought of harming was rather luring. Shaking my head lightly, I paused, and let my eyes fallow. The shouting was coming again, the girl still conscious holding the other in her arms trying to awake her, she looked at me and glared once again. "You-you! What did you do to her?!" For a moment she paused, putting the buddy down, and pulled up to come to me. She was trying to threaten whatever she thought out of me, and I just came to stand.

I let my eyes fallow to Ms. Ying, she moved toward Sess at first, and kneeled next to her. Moving her hands, checked for a pulse I could guess, and for a moment silence. That other girl watched as well, silently, and watched. "...she seems alright, Medy did you try to wake her up, or anything?" The teacher for once seemed rather serious, tilting her head back, and looked at me for a moment then to that girl. Medy, was it? I now know to annoying little girls. That's what I should call them! "I tried to, but she wouldn't wake up! This guy, he was kicking her-" "It wouldn't possibly be Sesshou, I sent him to pick her up, and I wouldn't understand why he would do something like that now. I'm sure it' a misunderstanding of some sort, right Sesshou dear?" She looked toward me, and Medy the same. I stared at both of them, a light nod with barely a movement, and moved to walk away from the group.

Let these two handle it, and it's not like I did anything. I paused a moment, it was most obvious, but that Medy girl was grabbing on to my shirt. "What were you doing then?" She questioned. She wouldn't back off would she? Was...Sess really that much of a deal, but maybe this was just like one of those simple best friends thing. I really don't care, and she really should keep her hands to herself. "Let go." I muttered, I wasn't going to waist my time with this. "Medy, I'll get to this later, so please do let him go." "...Y-yes Ms.Ying." She soon enough replied. It took awhile, her grip tightening, and then she released..

I moved away. I couldn't waist my time on this or else. I'd get myself in my own trouble, with my Fath-Parent, and for the moment I really didn't need that from the last punishment. I could feel a chill running up my back, and the movement of my hand brushing against the other. That bump, that dark bump, and at most to say it was a blood clot. I blinked, suddenly realizing I stopped on my walk, and continue it went. Straightening my back, pushed along my fingers, and that little cracking sound. It was time for next class, and really I didn't need this buddy.

-I have no time to right more, but from Sesshou's view for a moment here ya go-


End file.
